The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop improved materials for the preparing patients for cancer chemotherapy, and to test the effectiveness of these materials in controlled studies. Preparation materials will include information on: side effects to be expected, tactics for coping with side effects, and general strategies for effective coping and self-regulation. Specific control of the preparation materials will be based on data from our current longitudinal study of adaptation to chemotherapy. The proposal includes three studies. The first study compares a complete preparation package with a partial package (only side effect information and specific tactics) and a no-treatment control. Dependent measures include severity and duration of side effects, disruption in work and family affairs, and overal feelings of distress. The second study tests the combination of psychological preparation and pharmacological antiemetic against both components alone and against placebo, for the same dependent measures. The third study tests the effectiveness of preparation for the rapid disappearance of tumors which causes distress in patients with lymphoma. One group of patients will receive preparation package and be shown x-rays and lymphangiograms during treatments; a comparison group will receive no special information. When the studies are completed, we hope to have a set of educational materials with proven effectiveness in improving adaptation to chemotherapy and reducing distress. These materials can be used in other centers and adapted for use with other diseases. The results will also advance psychological theory in the areas of stress and self-regulation.